Obsessions That Save Me
by valaina07
Summary: Glee:Au. Blaine Anderson, a regular high school student, falls heavily for someone he shouldn't, a Celebrity: one Kurt Hummel.  This fic is inspired by a gif set made by dont-stab-darren on tumblr, so the idea is not mine


So here it is, my first ever attempt at AU Glee. Yes, I know I should be updating my other fic. I'M SORRY. But this idea just called to me. As I said in the Summary, this fic was inspired by actually two gif sets made by dont-stab-darren on tumblr. Go there, find the gifs, fall in love with the idea, and you will get where I am right now, writing another fic. oh and, just so you know, I have based Kurt the celebrity *cough* on Chris Colfer himself. If anyone finds that weird I apologise...

So enjoy:

* * *

><p>"It is not healthy, Blaine."<p>

The boy in question looked up from his lunch and stared helplessly at the girl sitting opposite him. He then glared at her before returning to eating.

"I do not know what you are talking about," he said dismissively.

"Yes you do." the girl, Rachel, exclaimed, "Blaine, you are getting obsessed! He is a celebrity! He'll probably never even know you exist!"

"You don't think I know this?" Blaine exploded, surprising Rachel into silence. "Every time I see his face on billboards or posters I am reminded of this fact. And I know that it is unrealistic. But he is beautiful. Not just in looks, but on the inside as well. He's just so perfect and I just..."

Sighing Blaine picked up his books from the table and looked down at Rachel dejectedly. "I just love him." he said, before slowly walking away and out of the cafeteria. Rachel watched him leave with a sad look on her face. There must be some way to fix this!

Blaine Anderson was Rachel Berry's best friend and they had been best friends since elementary school. In junior high they 'dated' for a bit until Blaine admitted what Rachel already knew, that he was gay. They continued the pretence to save Blaine from torment at the hands of the school bullies that already gave them hell. His parents too. But they were just best friends and as best friends always do, they knew each other's darkest secrets. Blaine's secret was that he was absolutely positively in love with a celebrity.

Kurt Hummel to be exact.

Kurt Hummel was the latest 'big star' of Hollywood, alongside stints on Broadway. Not only was he an actor, Kurt was also a writer, having written a movie and a novel already. He was known for his beautiful voice, killer looks and amazing intellect. As well as being one of the proudest out gay celebrities of their time. Kurt fought for his right to marry and lead the force against the country wide anti bullying campaign. He was awe inspiring and an inspiration for all.

And he was only 21 years old.

Rachel could admit that Kurt was amazing and beautiful, but her best friend's infatuation was getting way out of hand. She needed to somehow snap him out of it and get him to see that pining after a celebrity was a waste of time. You could admire and swoon and fan girl, but being convinced that you love a celebrity, it was just, as she said to Blaine on many occasions, it was unhealthy.

Rachel worried that if Blaine didn't get over this silly little boy crush that he would be heartbroken by a man he had not yet even met. He is only 17, just a boy. He wasn't even out of the closet yet!

The bell rang and Rachel sighed, stood up and followed Blaine to their next class that afternoon. She was determined to fix this.

* * *

><p>"I'm doing it."<p>

Rachel stared at her best friend bug eyed at that simple statement. "Doing what?" she asked carefully.

"Coming out." Blaine replied simply.

"What? No! You can't! They will hurt you, Blaine!" Rachel exclaimed. There was a reason Blaine wasn't out. His father was notoriously homophobic, to the point that as far as he is concerned, Rachel was raised by a single father, not two fathers. Blaine's father was the only person with whom Rachel did not proudly share about her fathers.

"I don't care," Blaine replied, blasé, "I really don't care anymore."

Rachel looked at him as if he had grown three heads; this wasn't the Blaine she knew. The Blaine she knew was terrified to be out. She then suddenly narrowed her eyes and looked at Blaine carefully. He was acting as if he had no care in the world at that moment, with a little glint in his eyes. A glint Rachel was familiar with.

"Oh," she deadpanned, "Let me guess, Kurt Hummel has something to do with this doesn't he?"

Blaine looked down sheepishly trying his hardest not to smile. He glanced up at Rachel and upon seeing her stern glare, broke into the smile he was holding in. Sighing with sappy happiness, he replied "Yeah…"

He bit his lower lip in shyness and waited for Rachel to say something, but she just continued to glare at him. "He's just so brave and out to the whole world. I want to be like that. I hate hiding who I really am. He's out and no one cares! In fact they love him for it! I just want to be able to look back on high school and remember that I wasn't scared all the time. It is time to have courage"

Rachel's eyes softened as she listened to Blaine's speech. "But Blaine, courage can only take you so far."

"I know," Blaine sighed, "I have to do this though."

"Yeah... Do you want me to be there when you tell them?

Blaine smiled at his best friend, the one person he could always depend on. "No, I need to do this myself."

"Okay, well just know I am always there for you."

* * *

><p>It was almost 10pm and Rachel was getting ready for bed. She was brushing her teeth, while grasping her phone in her other hand, as she had been doing since she returned home. All afternoon she has not heard a peep from Blaine, and she was getting ridiculously worried about him. She was nervous, so, so, very nervous.<p>

In the middle of brushing her teeth, she heard a faint knock on the front door. She dropped her phone, glanced up and ran towards the door, not even taking the time to finish brushing her teeth. She rushed down the stairs, almost tripping three times on the way down. When she finally reached the front door, she wrenched it open to see the boy she was expecting but hoped so much to not see.

"Blaine..." she said around her toothbrush.

Blaine's mouth opened and closed like a fish as he tried to formulate words. The sadness he felt etched into his face as he gave up trying and just rushed forward hugging and grasping onto Rachel for dear life. Rachel, in turn, quickly enveloped him in her arms, reaching up to pull her toothbrush out of her mouth, holding it awkwardly away from her best friend.

Blaine buried his face into Rachel's neck and started to sob. She placed her toothbrush less hand on his back, slowly and softly rubbing. She then looked down behind Blaine and saw two large duffle bags and Blaine's school bag lying there on her family porch. Seeing those bags broke Rachel's heart. There was no doubt in her mind what had happened that night.

Without a word, Rachel carefully directed the still sobbing Blaine into her house. She detached from him momentarily to grab the bags off the porch and placed them beside the front door that she had just closed. She then went back to Blaine and draped her arm over his shoulder, directing him towards the family guest room, the room that would soon become his.

She managed to get him sitting on the bed and promised, as best she could with a mouth full of toothpaste, that she would be right back. Rachel then quickly ran to the bathroom, emptied her mouth and rinsed, placing her toothbrush on the bench, not caring that this was not her en suite bathroom. She could grab the toothbrush later. There were more important things to worry about at that moment.

She passed by the front door, remembering to lock it as she grabbed Blaine's bags once again and dropped them in his room before running up the stairs to her fathers' bedroom.

"Daddy? Papa? Are you awake?" she whispered as she pushed open the door.

"Yeah baby, what's the matter honey?" her father Leroy replied, as her other father Hiram, groaned and rolled over in his sleep. Turning on the lamp on his bedside table, Leroy squinted up at his daughter and froze, eyes suddenly wide, at her distraught face. "Rachel? What's wrong?"

"The-ey kicked him out!" she cried, running into her father's arms. Leroy enveloped his daughter in a hug, not even needing to ask who 'he' was. Blaine Anderson. Leroy and Hiram had been expecting this day, especially Leroy who has had the unfortunate experience of meeting Blaine's father on more than one occasion, and never with Hiram by his side.

Leroy started to stand, still hugging his daughter, "Come on, let's go welcome him to the family," he said, smiling down at her. Rachel gave a small watery smile back and let go of her father letting him grab his dressing gown before they went down the stairs together and into Blaine's room.

Upon entering, the father and daughter saw Blaine curled up on the bed, facing away from the door. Slowly, Rachel moved around the bed to see if Blaine was asleep or not, and sure enough he was, tear tracks running down his face. She noticed a dim glow on his face and looked down to his hands and saw Blaine's phone. Carefully she pulled the phone out of his relaxed grasp and turned it to herself. She smiled at what she saw.

A picture of Kurt Hummel.

She placed the phone back into Blaine's hands as Leroy started to cover him with a blanket he had retrieved from the hall cupboard. Rachel and her father decided to leave Blaine in peace and turned off all the lights, going up the stairs to their own rooms.

Later that night, Rachel did not even stir when the side of her bed dipped and a warm body pressed up against her. As she slept, Rachel mindlessly turned and enveloped the figure in a smothering hug as they both slept through the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning it took a while for Blaine to remember where he was, even longer to decide who he had his arms around. He groggily sat up and opened his eyes and was instantly assaulted with pink and yellow. Sighing, he turned back and sure enough he had been lying beside Rachel.<p>

That's right. His father had kicked him out last night.

Blaine groaned and got out of the bed, quite uncomfortable from sleeping in his clothes all night, not to mention his sore eyes from crying himself to sleep. Slowly he made his way out of Rachel's room and down the stairs to the guest room to grab new clothes to change into. He was so exhausted that he couldn't be bothered to dress up, instead grabbing his most comfortable pants and shirt combination he could find. He quickly changed and then went out into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water to soothe is aching throat. As he entered the kitchen, however, he stopped short as he saw Rachel's father, Leroy standing by the kettle, mug in hand, waiting to pour himself tea.

At Blaine's sudden movement, Leroy turned to face the scuffled sound he had heard. Leroy was standing there in his dressing gown, hair sticking out in all different directions. It was very rare for either of Rachel's fathers to be seen so unkempt, but Blaine was no stranger to Leroy's notorious bed hair, having slept over many times before.

Leroy and Blaine stood there silent and awkward until suddenly Blaine was enveloped in a hug from his best friend's father. Leroy quickly pulled back and placed his hands firmly on Blaine's shoulders, Blaine's face sombre, and he said, "You are always welcome here, and as if last night this is your home. You can stay as long as you need to. Okay?"

Blaine nodded slowly and muttered a small "Thank you."

Then Leroy perked up and without even asking, produced a bowl of Blaine's favourite cereal and placed it down with a spoon on the bench as Blaine took a seat. He smiled and started to slowly eat. Ten minutes passed and he was finished with his cereal before Rachel made her entrance, already dressed to the nines in her normal ridiculous outfits that Blaine now just giggles at. She burst into the kitchen and grabbed the bowl of fruit salad her father had been making, kissing him on the cheek as she passed, and thanking him. She sat down next to Blaine and said, way to chirpy to be legal, "Morning!"

Rachel was such a morning person it was ridiculous, but Blaine loved it, and so he responded by grinning and leaning over to give her a one armed hug, "Morning."

Rachel giggled and proceeded to chomp through her fruit salad as Hiram walked into the room, dressed and ready for work. He rushed around the kitchen, grabbing the toast that Leroy had just finished preparing, giving his partner a loving kiss on the lips, giving Rachel a quick kiss on her forehead and placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder with a smile. Within a flash he was walking out the door calling out behind him, "See you all later, family!"

Blaine grinned as his eyes followed Hiram out the door. With that one small moment, he felt so much more like he had a family than he ever did in his own home. Rachel subtly nudged Blaine's shoulder and he turned to her as she reminded him they had to get to school. Waving goodbye to Leroy, they grabbed their bags and headed towards Blaine's car as he drove them to school.

As they arrived, Rachel jumped out as soon as the car stopped making her way to meet Mercedes and Tina, their friends from the Glee club. As she walked towards the front doors, she turned towards the car and motioned for him to hurry up. Blaine, however, just sat there in the driver's seat, contemplating his life. In the long run, he was actually quite lucky.

Content, Blaine reached up and folded the driver's seat visor down and smiled up at the picture he had placed there. He always knew that whatever the circumstances, Kurt Hummel would give him strength.


End file.
